dragonballherofandomcom-20200215-history
Joshua Tinker
Life Josh wears all black suit and Saiyan armour boots. He has black hair. Josh is calm, quiet, and caring. Josh in battles can be humorus and mannering. Josh remembers Anthony when he was a child and tripped him. Josh wanted revenge since that day. Josh trains with his brother Jett and best friend, Matt. Story Josh's first apperance is in the Rebirth Saga. Josh is one of the people who surrond Logan when he get's knocked out. Josh and the rest of the group go back to put the Dragon Balls in slots which opens a portal. They need the energy from the 7 strongest warriors on the Planet who are living. The Saiyans arrive to take them on. Josh takes on Manny and defeats him with no problem. The portal gauge is ready and Matt, still evil changes the portal to open all evil spirits back to life. Everyone heads to the city and Old Kai zaps the spirit out Matt. Josh about to go to the city, senses that he is being watched. Josh looks at the sky to Old Kai and Anthony. Josh uses Instant Transmission to appear at the World of the Kais. Josh asks if he can challenge the strongest warrior in the galaxy. Anthony accepts the challenge. Old Kai does not apporve, but they bought go at it. Josh tells Anthony to start of as Super Saiyan. Ant is amazed by his skills, so he takes it to the next level. Anthony as Super Saiyan 2 still isn't as powerful. Anthony suddenly transforms to Super Saiyan 3 with no problem. Anthony and Josh are balanced. Josh starts to be weakened and is losing the fight. Anthony is not at max power is taking over. Josh is confused and has never loss. Old Kai tells them to stop, but Josh refuses and now he's scared he screams. His hair starts to glow and a yellow flash appears. Josh has surpassed Ultimate and is now in his MAX Potenial. In this new form he has broken more limits. Old Kai gets up and tells him not to fight. Those two fighting could destroy the planet and is only making the portal stronger. Josh decides to leave and tells Anthony to go to the Hell Gates to be alive again not wished back. Josh leaves to help in the city. Josh and Matt repair the portal and leave at the end of the Rebirth Saga and doesn't return in the Time Breakers Saga. During the Majin Saga, Josh and Matt are training with each other until they see sparks of energy from a distance and go over to check. They find the Buu brothers and join the fight. Josh takes on Young Buu for a devestating fight. Josh eventually realizes he's a hug threat and charges to full poer. Josh hits a wall only to find himself at his Max Potential. Josh dominates the fight. However, the Buu's all transform he is no match anymore. Special Techniques Instant Transmission- A teleporting technique. Galatic Ball- A green mystical ki energy sphere Crusade Alpha- Huge blue ki spheres that are thrown in a barrage. Special Beam Cannon- A move that orginated from Piccolo Stunner Ball- A ball of electicity that stuns an opponent Absoulte Power- Josh uses the move on Coulter. He uses Stunner Balls to slow down Coulter and charges up for one uppercut. Transformations Perfect Josh achievs Perfect, or MAX Potential, when fighting against Anthony. This form is never shown it's true power due to Josh having to leave. Josh later fights one of the Majin's in this form. Super Perfect Josh charges up at his max to fight Youngest Buu and achieves this form. All powered up and can not charge his ki and his ki is undetecable. Super Perfect is his final state. Also known has Maxed Power Max Potential. Major Battles Ultimate Josh vs. SSJ Manny Ultimate Josh vs. SSJ Anthony Ultimate Josh vs. SSJ2 Anthony Ultimate Josh vs. SSJ3 Anthony Perfect Josh vs. Youngest Buu Super Perfect Josh vs. Youngest Buu Perfect Josh vs. Coulter Super Perfect vs. Coulter and Bianca Category:Secrets Category:Saiyan Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Planet Arc